


look up for love

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: He's been to so many places, he's rushed through a million battles, he's forged connections with people in dozens of worlds. But it's here, back on the paopu tree on the play island, with the boy he's knownall his life, that he finally realises the meaning of what he's wanted to know ever since he first heard of the word:love.(or: soft Soriku hours with a side of pining Sora)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	look up for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Parzival!!!! <3333

It hits him, much like the way the gummiship hits asteroids sometimes when he's not paying enough attention to where he's going. It hits him without any warning, almost physically jolting him, and it leaves him flushed and his skin tingling all over. 

He was already pressed close to Riku — he's _always_ close to Riku these days — so it's the easiest thing to reach out and grab Riku's hand. Riku hums and twines their fingers in an intricate little pattern, one between each of Sora's. Sora just breaths — or tries to, anyway. There's something hot and heavy in his throat.

The sunset is beautiful; soft pink cloud wisps high in the sky, a light blue blanket changing to bright yellow on the horizon. The horizon that's too far away to see, but Sora pictures it's where the sky meets the land, where the sun — the light — connects the two until the world is covered by darkness and stars. 

He's got time to think about these things now that the Keyblade War is over. He's got time, too, to think about the boy by his side.

Riku hums again, low and _happy_ , and Sora wonders if he realises he's doing it. He almost giggles, but it's the butterflies in his stomach that stop him. 

_Butterflies_. In his _stomach_. 

He's been to so many places, he's rushed through a million battles, he's forged connections with people in dozens of worlds. But it's here, back on the paopu tree on the play island, with the boy he's known _all his life_ , that he finally realises the meaning of what he's wanted to know ever since he first heard of the word: _love_. 

He loves all of his friends, of course. He loves Goofy and Donald, and the way they always make him smile and cheer him up when he's moping. He loves Kairi, and her faith in him and how they made a promise to be friends forever. He loves Mickey and his patience, and Roxas and his jokes. He loves Naminé and her cheeky grins, and Jiminy with his good advice. 

But none of them make him feel like Riku makes him feel. Safe and protected and like he's allowed to just be himself, _always_ , even if he doesn't know everything and even if he's scared sometimes, or if he doesn't want to smile. It makes him feel… 

_Loved_. 

He's taken the word and turned it over in his mind, his heart, so many times until it was like a rock worn down by years of water flowing over it. And still, he didn't understand it. Out of all the times he saw love, it never _resonated_ with him. He saw Beast fighting for Belle, and Hercules for Meg. He saw Rapunzel crying over Eugene and Mulan and Sheng fighting side by side. 

But he never _got_ it. 

But now he glances up and looks at the blush scattered over Riku's cheeks, his eyes bright and reflecting the golden orb that is the setting sun, his silver hair so shiny that Sora wants to _touch_ it… 

The butterflies do a happy dance.

Riku told him that Sora gave him the strength to fight and taught him how to follow his heart. And Riku is brave and cool and smart, and if _Sora_ is the one who could teach him that… Maybe Riku can be the person to teach him the meaning of love, and the meaning of always wanting to be _close_ to somebody.

A _boy_. 

Who'd have thought? No wonder he never got it.

Sora smiles happily, and he kicks up his feet in a little rhythm. Left right, both at once, left right, both at once. Riku chuckles and holds his hand tighter. 

_Riku_. Whom Sora _loves_. 

Part of him is bursting to say something, but it's quiet and peaceful here, only the sound of the waves and the wind, and their breathing, slow and steady. He leans his head on Riku's shoulder instead.

He'll tell him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
